Coaxial cables are known to comprise an inner conductor, a dielectric material, and an outer conductor. The outer conductor comprises a conductive material that encircles both the inner conductor and dielectric material. Electrically, the outer conductor shields the inner conductor that is carrying an electrical signal such that electromagnetic interference (EMI) radiated from the coaxial cable is at a minimum. The dielectric material, which encircles the inner conductor, electrically isolates the inner conductor from the outer conductor and is selected based on the characteristic impedance desired for the coaxial cable.
As is also known, the coaxial cable is used to electrically couple high frequency signals from one circuit to another. There are several ways to connect, or terminate, a coaxial cable to one of the circuits. For example, the termination may be a locking coupler, press fit, etc. When the coaxial cable is terminated in a press fit manner, i.e. the inner conductor is pressed up against a terminal, the characteristic impedance of the coaxial cable may change. The characteristic impedance changes because the inner conductor is displaced from the center of the dielectric material and the outer conductor. Therefore a need exists for an improved termination that allows the inner conductor to deflect from center without substantially changing the characteristic impedance of the coaxial cable.